


Blanket Hog

by Mattycakes



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: Aziraphale is a blanket hog. Crowley has a solution. Fluff with some very mild naughty overtones at the end.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Blanket Hog

In all the time Crowley had pictured sharing a bed with Aziraphale, there was one detail that he’d never thought to imagine. That Crowley would, periodically throughout the night, wake up shivering to find that Aziraphale had wrapped the blankets around himself, leaving not a scrap of covering for his beloved demon. After a few failed attempts at trying to recapture some blanket for himself, Crowley would give up, miracle himself his own blanket, and go back to sleep. 

He would wake up an hour or two later to find that blanket gone, sucked into the vortex of Aziraphale’s blanket-hoggery. 

This had to stop. 

*

“What am I looking at?” Aziraphale asked groggily over his morning tea. Crowley was waving his phone in Aziraphale’s face, and Aziraphale appeared to be looking at some kind of fabric lump.

“That’s YOU Angel. That’s you being a blanket hog.”

Aziraphale dropped his piece of toast indignantly. “I _beg_ your pardon?”

“It’s a term for someone who steals the blankets,” Crowley explained hurriedly. “You steal the blankets _every night,_ angel, and I’m especially cold blooded when I sleep.”

Aziraphale’s face softened. “Well, I don’t do it on purpose,” he pouted.

“I know, but angel, I need a good nights sleep. I mean, I don’t _need_ it, but I want one.”

Aziraphale nodded forlornly. “Well, I suppose I’ll miss you, but if you really need to sleep apart from me-”

“I didn’t say that,” Crowley interrupted firmly. “But I did have an idea. Feel free to say no, but it does solve the problem.”

*

The next morning, an extremely refreshed Crowley woke up toastier than ever, wrapped up in a cocoon of soft blankets that his angel had undoubtedly pulled around the two of them little by little in the night. 

Crowley relished in the warmth of Aziraphale’s body, shifting his coils around to savour the feel. 

“Crowley? Are you awake?” 

Crowley moved his head to Aziraphale’s shoulder and flicked his tongue against the angel’s ear. “Did you sssleep okay?” Crowley asked.

“Mm, this was lovely,” Aziraphale said dreamily, immediately dispelling Crowley’s fears. “I do seem to like, well, feeling tightly embraced while I sleep,” he admitted. “I think that’s why I… you know, with the blankets.”

Crowley very deliberately tightened his coils, thrilling at the soft gasp Aziraphale gave. _Interesting_. “Well, if you like being sssqueezed, angel, you found the right demon.”


End file.
